


С широко открытыми глазами

by Kaellig



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2015, M/M, Power Play, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Есть ли что-то, что ты отказался бы дать мне?» — спрашивает Блэквуд. Если на его вопрос и существует ответ, они оба его до сих пор не нашли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С широко открытыми глазами

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with eyes wide open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262148) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> Переведено на ФБ 2015

Блэквуд пишет письмо. Ковард не знает кому, но в данный момент это всё равно не имеет значения, потому что он стоит на коленях и может думать только о человеке, который ставит его в это положение снова и снова, проникая с каждым разом всё глубже ему под кожу и заставляя Коварда умолять о большем.

Замерев у ног Блэквуда, Ковард терпеливо ждёт, с готовностью размыкая губы, когда их касаются пальцы. Иногда Блэквуд скармливает ему кусочки фруктов — сознание Коварда слишком затуманено, чтобы опознать их, но по языку растекается насыщенная мягкая сладость, перебивая вкус желания, и рот Коварда наполняется влагой. Иногда Блэквуд просто протягивает ладонь, вымазанную в фруктовом соке, и Ковард старательно облизывает каждый палец.

Иногда же на руках Блэквуда нет ничего, и Ковард ощущает только вкус его кожи, чистый и дразнящий. Он держит пальцы Блэквуда во рту, согревая их и увлажняя языком, пока не начинают ныть челюсти. Блэквуд вынимает пальцы с тихим хлюпающим звуком и проводит ими по щеке Коварда, оставляя влажные следы.

Ковард тяжело выдыхает, невольно нарушая неподвижность воздуха, и вздрагивает от этого звука, слишком явно выдающего его собственные желания. Блэквуд не отрывается от бумаг, но по его губам проскальзывает усмешка, от которой Коварда бросает в жар, выжигающий его изнутри и лишь усиливающий желание.

Иногда, поставив его на колени, Блэквуд уходит по своим делам, оставляя Коварда одного, и тот тонет в собственной неутолённой жажде, замерев на одном месте, словно насекомое, пришпиленное к стене, удерживаемый лишь холодным взглядом Блэквуда. Когда же тот возвращается, Коварду кажется, будто стремительный ветер врывается в комнату, пробуждая всё к жизни. Рядом с Блэквудом Ковард видит лишь его одного; для него ничего не меняется и тогда, когда Блэквуд уходит, — Ковард всё равно ощущает его присутствие. Так глаз видит солнце даже тогда, когда не смотрит на него напрямую, зная, что всё вокруг видимо лишь потому, что освещено его лучами.

В этот раз Блэквуд более милосерден. Он ставит размашистую подпись на листе и откладывает письменные принадлежности в сторону. Лёгкое приманивающее движение двумя пальцами — и Ковард беспрекословно подползает ближе, слепо утыкается лицом в скрытое брючиной бедро Блэквуда и ласкает его ртом сквозь ткань, пока Блэквуд не высвобождает свой член и не подталкивает к нему Коварда, крепко схватив того за волосы. Руки Коварда беспомощно прижаты к телу, и он покачивается, едва не теряя равновесие, когда Блэквуд вбивается в его рот. От быстрых толчков у Коварда перехватывает дыхание; проглотив семя Блэквуда, он лишь хочет ещё.

— Есть ли что-то, что ты отказался бы дать мне? — спрашивает Блэквуд, и его голос опасно раскатывается шероховатым металлом, а тёмное желание в его взгляде вызывает ассоциацию с ребёнком, поджигающим муравьёв лишь для того, чтобы понять собственные возможности. 

Если на его вопрос и существует ответ, они оба его до сих пор не нашли.

***

В постели с Блэквудом Ковард не боится ничего. Ему не страшно, когда тот обхватывает его горло и медленно выдавливает из него воздух; ему не страшно, когда тот изучающе скользит кончиком ножа по его коже. Ему не страшно даже тогда, когда Блэквуд приходит к нему, источая физически ощутимую ледяную ненависть к слабоумному миру, и тихо говорит острым, как стеклянная крошка, голосом: «Сегодня я заставлю тебя истекать кровью».

Возможно, думает Ковард, с ним просто что-то не так, если у него нет никаких внутренних ограничений, если он готов позволить Блэквуду всё, даже убить его, и при этом не испытывает никакого страха. Иногда ему приходит в голову, что Блэквуд наблюдает за ним так же внимательно, как и Ковард за ним, и если Ковард хоть раз проявит страх, Блэквуд просто отступит и никогда больше не перешагнёт обнаруженные им границы. Он думает об этом, потому что той ночью Блэквуд, пообещав обескровить его, замирает и не двигается с места, пока Ковард не склоняет голову в безмолвном согласии, данном один раз и навсегда.

Однажды Блэквуд заговаривает об этом сам, признаётся, что ему доставляют удовольствие чужой страх, следующий за ним по пятам, и ощущение дарованной страхом власти, окутывающей его словно плащом, — но ему никогда не доставляет удовольствие страх в собственной постели. Это слишком скучно.

(На взгляд Коварда, это не нуждается в пояснении, поскольку ему самому никогда не требовалось угроз, чтобы исполнять желания Блэквуда.)

Помимо этого в словах Блэквуда содержится и предупреждение: всё это закончится, едва Ковард проявит страх. И возможно, думает Ковард, их отношения продолжаются так долго именно потому, что он видел Блэквуда во всех его проявлениях, видел то, чего не видел больше никто, и тем не менее с его губ ни разу не сорвалось слово «нет».

И Ковард знает, что этого не произойдёт никогда.

***

Он опускается для Блэквуда на колени, и он готов делать это снова и снова, сотни и тысячи раз, но это не умаляет их равенства — это знает Ковард и это знает сам Блэквуд. Преданность Коварда — не слепая бездумная преданность человека, не понимающего, чему он служит. Ковард знает о своём господине всё, но остаётся преданным, покорным и одержимым Блэквудом. И именно это делает его уникальным.

Ковард стоит перед Блэквудом на коленях, это место принадлежит ему и только ему, и он готов ревниво оберегать его.

Рука Блэквуда лежит на его затылке, и он может распоряжаться Ковардом, как угодно, но…

Но Ковард — это уши, в которые Блэквуд излагает свои планы; это надёжный пистолет подле него; это рука, всегда готовая исполнить любое указание. Ковард — единственный, к кому Блэквуд приходит, когда он зол, болен или просто устал, и Ковард принимает всё, что тот готов ему дать, потому что может и потому что это его, Коварда, законное право. Блэквуд утверждает, что не доверяет никому, но он спокойно засыпает в постели Коварда, не опасаясь, что тот убьёт его во сне, и не просыпается от прикосновений его пальцев к горлу. Блэквуд трахает Коварда, заставляя захлёбываться беспомощными стонами, но и сам он содрогается снова и снова, кончая в него, и Ковард берёт его член в ладонь, шепчет “пожалуйста” и “ты мне нужен” и делает всё, чтобы Блэквуд вновь ощутил себя цельным.

Из них двоих не один лишь Ковард одержим.

***

— Я убью тебя, если ты только подумаешь о том, чтобы уйти, — говорит Блэквуд как-то ночью прямо и откровенно, выдавая то, чего явно не думал показывать. Его слова должны напугать Коварда, напомнить ему о том, что у Блэквуда чёрное сердце, что он опасен, как коварный зверь, затаившийся и выжидающий, но никогда не изменяющий своей натуре.

Но эти слова также говорят о том, что Ковард проник в его душу, стал неотторжимой частью его сути, добившись того, о чём никогда даже не мечтал.

Ковард берёт его за руку и тянет к своей шее, кладёт его пальцы себе на горло, позволяя нащупать пульс. Его сердце бьётся быстро и часто, как и всегда рядом с Блэквудом, — но не от страха, а от предвкушения. Жизнь Коварда находится в этот момент в полном распоряжении Блэквуда, в его руках, когда Ковард отвечает:

— Если я когда-нибудь уйду, то лишь потому, что буду мёртв.


End file.
